Sonny meet Megan Fox
by LLJoJo
Summary: Sonny meets Megan Fox for the first time and things get a little heated. Kind of a sequel to Megan Fox’s Crush. Sonny/Megan Fox and Sonny/Tawni.


_This is for KittySquyres and friends. I liked the idea of a Sonny/Megan Fox stoy so thanks for the idea and I hope you like it._

Sonny set in her dressing room looking over her lines for the day, when she hears the door open. She looks over expecting to see Tawni and is surprised to see Marshall with a huge smile on his face "Hey Marshall. What's up?" She asks as she stands up to greet him.

"I got a little surprise for you kiddo." Marshall tells her a little excited himself "I got your biggest fan."

"Really?" Sonny asks Marshall just nods and moves to the side revealing Megan Fox standing in the doorway.

Sonny jaw instantly hit's the floor seeing her in her tight shorts and sexy little tank top that shopped just short of her perfectly toned abs. She's snapped out of her daze by Marshall pushing her chin up to close her mouth "Say hi to her and stop staring. Your scaring the girl" Marshall whispers to her.

Sonny smiles and walks over to Megan extending her hand "It is so nice to meet you Megan Fox." Sonny tells her.

Megan takes her hand shaking it "It's nice to meet you too, and you can just call me Megan."

"Okay…Megan." Sonny says with her big smile. Then realizes that their hands are still together, and looks down at them and back to Megan who just smiles and runs her thumb over the back of Sonny hand causing her to shiver.

Their little moment is interrupted by Marshall leaning in to them "Megan is guest staring on The Falls, but wanted to come over to So Random to meet you." He tells Sonny.

Megan finally lets go of Sonny hand earning a frown from the So Random star, Meagan catches it and smiles "Yes. I really want to guest star on So Random, but The Falls was as close as I could get to you." Megan says.

"We would love to have you on So Random. Wouldn't we Sonny?" Marshall says nudging Sonny as he catches her staring again.

"Yes. Yes. We'd love to have you here. We're all big fans of your body…of work. We love your movies." Sonny mumbles then looks down.

Megan giggle "I'm a big fan of your body…of work as well."

Sonny looks back up and smiles at her "I'll give you two a moment." Marshall tell them before he walks out shutting the door behind him.

Megan looks around the room "So this is your dressing room? It really pink."

"Oh that because of Tawni, we share this dressing room. She's like obsessed with pink." Sonny tells her Megan nods "That's my side." Sonny points to her side.

Megan walks over and spots her guitar "You play?"

"Yeah. A little." Sonny says.

"I've always wanted to, but I could never find anyone to teach me." Megan says.

"I could teach you." Sonny tells her.

Megan smiles as she picks up the guitar and tries to play a cord and cringes at the bad sound she creates "Sorry." she says sheepishly.

Sonny giggles and walks over to her "No it wasn't that bad. You just have to have your fingers in the right places." Sonny places her hands over Megan's guiding her fingers to the right places then plays the perfect cord "See it's not that hard."

Sonny moves her hands away letting Megan do it herself she smiles as she does it right "Now I can say that I can officially play one cord on a guitar."

"It's all your really need." Sonny tells her with a smile.

Megan sets the guitar down and walks closer to Sonny taking her hand in her own "Your hands are really soft."

Sonny swallows as Megan brings her hand to her lips giving in it a light kiss "Thanks." She squeaks out.

Megan chuckles "Your so cute. You know your lips are the sexiest things I've ever seen." she tells Sonny. Then leans into her so there noses are touching "I wonder if they're as soft as your hands." with that she leans the rests of the way to her lips.

It's short but very meaningful kiss. Megan pulls back but stays very close to a stud Sonny "I've wanted to do that since I walked in here."

"Really?" Sonny smiles.

Megan nods and grabs her by the back of the head pulling her back to her lips. Their lips move together as Megan pulls them over to the couch pushing Sonny down then straddling her never braking the kiss.

Just as Megan's tongue is about to enter Sonny mouth Sonny pulls away "Wait stop. I can't."

Megan looks down at her confused "Why not?"

"I have a girlfriend." Sonny tells her.

Megan smiles and runs her hand up Sonny's shirt and starts kissing and nipping at her neck "What were you saying?" Megan asks against her neck.

Sonny moan moving her head to give Megan more access "I don't remember." Sonny tells her.

Megan smile again pulling away to look at the girl under her. She grabs her hand again giving her palm a kiss "Playing a guitar is cool, but I can show you something way more useful to do with these fingers of yours."

Megan then guides Sonny's fingers down into her pants Megan groans at the first contact "Sonny. Sonny." She gasps.

"Sonny." Tawni screams _wait Tawni_.

Sonny jumps up "Tawni it's not what it looks like." She tells her as she falls in the floor.

Tawni looks down at her "It looks like you were about to sleeping through rehearsal." Tawni tells her.

Sonny looks at her confused then gets up looking around the dressing room to find no Megan Fox "It was a dream?" Sonny asks no one.

"What was a dream?" Tawni asks.

Sonny looks at her and smiles "Nothing. I can't remember it anymore."

"Okay. Lets go baby or we're going to be late." Tawni says then grabs Sonny by the hand leading her out to rehearsal.

**The End**

_Good? Bad? Should I never write again?_


End file.
